Bubby
Robert Michael Peter Luke Frances Darth Bruno Seragliano, apodado simplemente como "Bubby" (1970 - ?), es un personaje que sólo aparece en Grand Theft Auto, y será el jefe del protagonista durante toda su estancia en Liberty City (por lo que también es el 1er jefe del juego). Sus encargos resultan ser muy variados, y van desde ataques a la familia Sonetti, hasta robos de autos, y servir de conductor para, por ejemplo, asaltos a bancos. Historia Antes de GTA Don Seragliano, nacido el 6 de junio de 1970, y unido en matrimonio a Skye, es la cabeza visible de la familia Vercotti, una poderosa organización criminal asentada en Liberty City, y rival de la familia Sonetti con quienes disputa el control de la ciudad. Como dato curioso, Bubby esta obsesionado con vengar la muerte de su padre a manos del servicio secreto británico. Grand Theft Auto Liberty City, 1997 Gangsta Bang thumb|left|[[Artwork de Bubby en Grand Theft Auto.]] En esta primera parte las misiones principales serán encargadas mediante teléfonos públicos ubicados en South Park, y a decir verdad son bastante simples, quizás el encargo mas interesante es hacer estallar una comisaría mediante un camión lleno de explosivos. Otro de ellos es ser el conductor de Jimmy Waterson, un ladrón de bancos. Terminado el nivel, deberemos encontrarnos con uno de los miembros de la familia Vercotti, quien nos advertira que la pasaremos muy mal si volvemos a ir en contra de ellos. Heist Almighty A penas se comiensa, se recibe una misión (probablemente de Bubby) donde se pide rescatar a una tal Sasha (posiblemente su hija), independiente de si se lo lográ o no, una vez terminada se activaran las misiones principales, esta vez en una plaza en North Fort Law. Una misión curiosa a destacar es una donde nos piden llegar hasta una Van, y una vez allí tomaremos el control de auto a control remoto con una bomba instala, y cuyo objetivo es alcanzar un deportivo y hacerlo explotar, el juguete es muy rápido y es el único vehículo que puede pasar por debajo del resto de los autos sin ningún problema. Una vez terminado el nivel se deberá conducir hasta un edificio en South Island Heights, en donde por fin se estará cara a cara con el jefe, quien dará el siguiente diálogo: "Nice work kid, but the shit hit the fan, the cops are crawling up my ass with flashlights looking for you. I booked you a flight to San Andreas." Cuya traducción sería algo así: "Lindo trabajo chico, pero la mierda golpeó el ventilador, los policías están trepando sobre mi trasero con sus linternas buscándote. Te he reservado un vuelo a San Andreas." Tras lo cual se desbloquea la mencionada ciudad. Crímenes que se le investigan * Asalto a mano armada. * Asesinato. * Homicidio sin premeditación. * Alcahuete. * Extorsión. * Soborno. * Posesión ilegal de narcóticos. * Fumar en un área para no-fumadores. * Estacionamiento de doble fila. * Traición. * Adulterio. * Codicia. * Idolatría. * Interpretaciones deliberadas de Joe Pesci (cantante, cómico y actor estadounidense). * Conocimiento de matanzas ilegales. Asociados conocidos Estos personajes suelen ser mencionados en algunas misiones de Bubby: *Pablo Vercotti. *Tommy Romero. *"Crazy" Jimmy Waterson. Misiones en las que aparece *Gangsta Bang *Heist Almighty Curiosidades *Sus nombres Darth y Luke hacen referencia a la saga Star Wars, mientras que sus nombres Robert y Michael hacen referencia al actor Robert De Niro y a Michael Corleone de la saga El Padrino. en:Robert Seragliano it:Bubby pl:Robert Seragliano ru:Роберт Сераглиано uk:Роберт Сераґліано Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto Categoría:Familia Vercotti Categoría:Don Categoría:Jefes de Grand Theft Auto